Fortune cookies, voodoo dolls, & beaten up Spirits
by BloodRedFetish
Summary: Very sweet little Tatio. sorry, written at least 3 years ago....


Fortune cookies, Voodoo dolls, and beaten up heavenly spirits.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
Written by Kiit Marlowe. Kiit_Marlowe@Hotmail.com  
Prob'ly a PG13. I have no idea. It's pretty tame though.  
Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. If they did d'you think I'd be writing fanfiction? Nah, I'd be doing a Mimi and shopping.....  
A little warning. This is NOT a Taira or Sochi or whatever you call it. It is a yaoi coupling, and I personally would be most amused with whatever flames you can send me. But if that kind of boy/boy thing freaks you out, what are you even bothering to read this? I would also like to point out that this is my first digimon fic, and my first yaoi fic, so this really screams virgin. Go easy on me! (Did this aaaaaaaaaaaaaaages ago. Sorry!)  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
They were standing before a immense lake. Stars glittered above them, while the full moon was mirrored in the deep inky blueness of the water and the light delicately played off their features. There were just the two of them there. None of the others pestering for attention or looking on in amusement; and no rogue evil Digimon lurking around the corner, waiting to pounce at any display of weakness. Just the two of them. Finally alone together, in what had to be one of the most romantic of settings. Taichi could feel the anticipation tingling up his spine as he softly stroked the moon drenched cheek mere inches away from his own and gently leaned in to-  
-wake suddenly as shrieking filled the wooded glade. The lake and moonlight disappeared in an instant, as Taichi opened his eyes to bright sunlight and a howling Mimi. Almost as quickly as he had woken, he realised that Mimi was only wailing at the tiny spider Palmon was trying to shoo away from her pink cowboy hat. He sighed and wished he could return to the enchanted sleep. Unfortunately, remembering the dream ruined all chances of that, as the emotions he'd felt so vividly faded into a deep blush. He caught Sora's eye and she raised an eyebrow enquiringly at him.  
"Hhmm, someone had a good night." Izzy commented, glancing at Taichi.  
"There was almost a touch of bitterness there." Jyou said, straightening out his grey trousers and combing his hair straight.  
Izzy shrugged, and turned back to his laptop. "I just feel that Taichi has grown so much older in such a short space of time and that now he's recognised them, his hormones will affect the quality of his leadership."  
"Huh?" Takeru asked. The kid had grown quite a bit, but still the hat didn't fit. His blue eyes were wide with interest under the blonde tufts.  
"He's seventeen now." Jyou explained condescendingly. "And he's finally noticed Sora. I am almost certain." Jyou and Izzy exchanged knowledgeable looks.  
"So what?" Takeru carried on, now ever so slightly annoyed with their patronising attitudes. "We've all known Sora for the last six years!"  
"You'll understand when you make it past fourteen." Jyou added.  
"Understand what?" Mimi questioned as she came over, her chestnut hair perfect and the pink clothes as totally fashionable and impracticable as always. Izzy gestured toward Taichi and Sora. "Oh, don't you think it's just so sweet?"  
Takeru growled under his breath. "No, cause I have no idea what's going on."  
They're in love!" Mimi trilled, clutching her hands to her chest. "Isn't it so romantic? A little couple in our group, all excited about each other-"  
Takeru screwed up his nose. "Eew! Are they gonna kiss and make gooey eyes at each other? Gross."  
"We shouldn't have expected a pipsqueak like you to understand." Izzy finished, and sauntered off to start the fire for breakfast. Mimi and Jyou trailed after him.   
A light lit up over Takeru's head as he realised a new complication. How freaked out would Hikari be when she found out about her elder brother? And what was the significance of seventeen?  
Breakfast still had to be caught. A five minute walk away, Yamato was trekking toward the river to fish. He'd drawn the short straw yet again, but actually enjoyed the time alone to muse over the weeks events. His half brother Takeru often accused him of rigging the system, but it was all entire fluke. Yamato grinned slightly and ran a hand through his dirty-blonde hair, making it into a bigger bird's nest than before.  
The grin lasted all of three seconds as he was suddenly tipped upside down and hurtled screaming into the air. It was only after he'd recovered his breath and calmed down slightly that he realised what had happened. He'd walked into a trap. Hanging by one foot in the most undignified manner he saw his hunter. A small Digimon, roughly about the size of Yamato himself, with vivid green slashes over her pointed ears; she stared coolly back at him with ice cool green eyes. She resembled a human, but with that bewitched faery countenance. Her black hair was long with little plaits hidden in it but very wind swept nevertheless, although it nothing to the mess he must be in. Anger swept over him, and finally erupted as she chuckled.  
"Hey! Get me down!" Yamato yelled.  
"Nah, you're my lunch." The childish accent emphasised the sarcasm. "But I guess you would be a bit of a mouthful."  
At that point the others crashed through the trees, drawn by Yamato's scream, and froze at the strange sight. Then Hikari burst into uncontrollable giggles that set the rest off.  
"Gee, thanks guys." Yamato grumbled, crossing his arms as he swayed mid air.  
Izzy was the first to come back to his senses. "Who are you? You are good though?"  
"Last time I checked. I guess you must be the digidestined?"  
"How did you-"  
"My partner Felimon is a walking talking encyclopaedia for you guys. I knew we'd catch up soon."  
"Then you must-"  
"Be human. Nope. I'm an Oracle. I get visions, and I also have a problem with finishing other peoples sentences."  
"Cool." Taichi added. "I'm Taichi."  
"Sora. Hi."  
"Everyone calls me Izzy. Don't ask."  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Takeru.  
"My name's Mimi, and this is Jyou." Jyou nodded.  
"I'm Hikari. Taichi's my brother."  
They all looked up at Yamato, who scowled down at them rebelliously. "I still don't know her name. Why should I give mine?"  
"It's Elfimon. Elli to my friends."  
"Yamato." The owner of the name said grudgingly. "Would you mind getting me down, Elfimon?"  
"Sure thing." She said, equally mutinous. Yamato fell to the floor with a thud. "Oops. I forgot I should have loosened it slowly. Nevermind." She smiled fakely at Yamato, who glared back at her. "You're just a barrel of laughs, aren't you."  
Takeru felt he should be sticking up for his brother. "He's great!"  
Yamato rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the support little bro, but I guess I'm old enough to fight my own battles."  
"You're seventeen too now." The penny dropped. "Are you gonna kiss as well?"  
"Huh?" Izzy and Jyou started to back away. Takeru looked at them. "Only they said at seventeen you start to notice things that I wouldn't understand and hormones take over your body." He looked worriedly at his Oniichan. "But you didn't get taken over. You just get tipped up by some girl..."  
"Rather than picked up" Taichi muttered. Sora hit him gently.  
Yamato gave Jyou and Izzy an fierce glare, then flicked one towards Taichi for good measure, and furiously stalked off to catch fish.  
If anyone had asked yesterday if there could be anything worse than Jyou's pessimism, Yamato would have said Mimi's constant complaints and ditzy comments. And was there anything worse than Mimi moaning? Taichi's 'jump-in-head-first-ask-questions-later' leadership style which got on his nerves so much. But Elli had eclipsed all of those, and now was actually backing up Taichi.  
"I don't think we should stop yet." Taichi was saying.  
"But Takeru and Hikari are starting to lag again." Yamato argued, glancing back at the smaller members of the group.  
"We have to get deeper into the forest before we set up camp for the night." Elli added. "Takeru and Hikari can keep up, can't you?" She smiled at the small blonde winningly and wrapped an arm round his shoulders.  
"Sure Elli." Takeru said, blushing a little. Hikari nodded and took his hand protectively.  
"See? What's your problem?"  
"You. I thought that was obvious."  
"Just wondering if you'd got over the immaturity. Guess not."  
Izzy sighed. Elli was really nice, and intelligent, and pretty....but her constant bickering with Yamato could become quite destructive. It was almost as bad as his and Taichi's fighting, although there seemed to be less blood involved. They didn't want the group splitting up again. The problem was, butter wouldn't melt in Elli's mouth. Taichi saw another leader who had trekked across the whole island; Sora liked her for the constant vitality; Takeru and Hikari were endlessly amused by her stories; Jyou couldn't stop drooling after she'd patched up one of his cuts; and she even showed Mimi how to create make up from the berries that grew everywhere. For Izzy himself, Elli was a source of fascination because she was an oracle: A seer who could predict the future. But as fascinating as she was, there was no attraction. Not like him and a certain girl in pink.... Izzy blushed as he realised his thinking pattern. So much had happened between them, he thought sarcastically.   
Mimi glanced over at Izzy, who seemed to be slightly pinker than usual. He's cute when he's thinking, she decided, very cute.  
Hikari, on the other hand, was still in awe of Elli's impression on the males of the group. Baring Yamato, they all agreed she was very 'hot', whatever that meant. Even Jyou, who never said anything about anyone. She'd over heard them talking last night. Hikari secretly wished Takeru would think of her like he thought of Elli. She tightened her hold on his hand.  
Takeru looked down at Hikari's tightening fingers and grinned to himself inwardly. She was such a sweetie, and he couldn't bear to let go of her hand, even though he desperately needed to do up his shoelaces. Oh, well.  
Sora was trying hard not to look at Taichi. She kept getting this mental picture of kissing him, and it took all her strength not to rush over and see what'd happen if she did.  
Taichi on the other hand was also trying not to look at her but for different reasons. He knew she liked him, and he knew he'd been kidding himself when he thought he fancied her. He tried to concentrate but he was still relieving last night's dream, making a mental note to ask Elli what it could stand for.  
Elli herself was concentrating on the road before them, and annoying Yamato as much as possible. Good sport, all in the best possible taste of course. Just until it was time. "We'll stop here, unless Frosty the snowman has a better suggestion?"  
Yamato stopped himself from retorting as he glanced at Takeru's weary face. "Here's fine." He said, spreading out a sleeping bag.  
Elli rummaged in the depths of her own rucksack, emerging at last with a smaller plastic bag. "Fortune cookies!" She smiled. "Only a bit of fun though, doesn't really say much." She grabbed one and looked at it, puzzled. "There were never these markings on when I baked them."   
Taichi grabbed one. "They're our crests! This is Sora's crest of love-" He handed them out to their owners. "And I guess the one left is yours?"  
"A Yin-yan sign. Crest of balance." She joked. "'Know when to trade loyalties', hmm. Read carefully now!"  
"What does "An alliance with an unlikely partner makes for great harvest' mean?" Mimi asked.  
"I also have that" Izzy stuttered, comprehending the message. Taichi grinned.  
"'Good things come to those who-"  
"Just a wild stab in the dark, but could that one possibly finish as 'wait'?" Yamato inquired sardonically.  
"No, it actually says 'take the first open window'. Right..." Taichi mused.  
"'Keep an open mind with friendly developments.'" Sora read aloud. Elli handed out some other sweet treats to the Digimon. They wolfed them down hungrily.  
"Mine's 'Do not crave the attention of the unattainable merely through a feeling of exclusion." Jyou's face fell as he realised he shouldn't fancy Elli because all the others were pairing off. He felt a tad guilty.  
Takeru looked like he'd found the meaning for life. "'Protect those who protect you.' That's what we do already."  
"I don't understand. 'Emotion is not purely a developed idea'" Hikari looked at Elli.  
"Roughly translated: 'Feelings aren't just for adults'."  
"Just as darn cryptic. Go vague girl." Yamato heckled.  
"Whaddya want, a manual?"  
"What did you get?" Sora asked quickly.  
Yamato grinned. "'Live long and prosper'." They all glared at him. "Okay, okay, it really and truly says 'Keep an open mind and an open heart'. Fantastic. Nothing about evil Digimon, or death, or going home, or even a freakish Oracle whom, incidentally, never once has predicted the future."  
"So I'm in training. I'm still freaking young for a novice Oracle. And the visions come when they are needed. You can't just call up the fates and ask whether tomorrow will be rainy, Y'know. Imbecile."  
"Weirdo." Yamato added.  
"You're deranged."  
"Yeah, you're Loco girlie."  
"A coupla sandwiches short of a picnic." Elli explained.  
"A coupla gunmen short of a posse." Yamato shot back.  
Elli screwed her nose up as she worked on a retort. "Coupla aces short of a pack."  
Taichi could see this one coming a mile off. It was a common Ishida retort. "A coupla mutilated bodies short of a serial killer!" He shouted triumphantly at the same time as Yamato, who looked slightly pissed at being second guessed.  
"Listen Yamato, why don't you just leave off Elli and we'll get some sleep." Taichi added. Yamato turned his anger on Tai.  
"Stop ordering me around, oh great and mighty leader. How do we even know we can trust her?"  
"And how do we know that you're not being as overly paranoid as always?" Taichi just couldn't help it. He invariably reacted with Yamato.  
"Are those goggles cutting off circulation to your brain? Oh yeah, I forgot. There's no brain under all that hair."  
"Yeah, whatever, Blondie."  
They glared at each other, fists clenched.   
Sora stepped in to keep the peace. "C'mon guys, lets get some sleep." Hikari and Takeru nodded obediently. "I'll take first watch, okay?"  
"You won't need to." Elli said. "Nothing'll attack until a couple of hours after daybreak."  
"Vision?" Jyou asked.  
"Umm, what something-mon is big and green and has scales and massive claws and breathes fire?"  
"Oh. We'd better sleep."  
She liked Taichi. He was quite scrummy, even if he was a human. She would have to keep him. The others weren't as pretty, she decided. Anyway, without their leader they would be useless, so she had that area of her mission statement fulfilled and she would keep her Taichi as a... well, as a pet. The other Elfimon would be most jealous. They only ever could capture Felimons and although they were somewhat attractive and could skin people with their breath like pain stripper, they lacked the story behind a digidestined. And Elfimons love a bit of history, especially regarding the foiling of your own death. Those visions had troubled Elli for a long while, but she would stop them with her 'pet'.   
When Taichi woke he was sitting up and his back ached. He felt as though he'd slept for longer than normal; in fact his dream had gone on further than it ever had before. He smiled a little at the warm, fuzzy feeling it evoked before opening his eyes.  
The forest was gone. It had been replaced with grey. Grey stone to be exact. Taichi tugged his arm so that he could rub his eyes and rid himself of this illusion, but couldn't move them. Panic set in, quickly replaced by realisation as he recognised the feel of rope around his wrists. The realisation burned up into fury and he jerked upwards in pure anger.  
A loud moan of pain checked his attempts to break free. Taichi tried to look at the person he was bound to, but couldn't swivel far enough around. The back he was leaning against tensed. "Hey, are you okay? What happened?"  
"We got duped by Elfimon. Those cookies were drugged. I just didn't eat mine, so I got beaten up when her henchmen came to collect you - us. But then again, I was probably just being overly paranoid as usual." Yamato would've scowled but he knew that it wouldn't be seen. Taichi felt a wave of fear wash over him.  
"Well, you're okay, aren't you? You're still as sarcastic as ever Yama."  
"Hmph."  
"You sure you're alright?"  
"Well..." A note of uncertainty crept into his voice. "I do feel a bit woozy." He admitted. That was unusual for Yamato, Taichi considered, knowing how aloof the blonde young man usually acted. This confidence to his rival touched Taichi, but set him worring about how badly the other was hurt.  
Taichi turned back to the matter in hand, namely escaping from this new hell hole. He desperately struggled to undo any of the knots; the left hand one wasn't as tight and amazingly unravelled after twenty minutes of fiddling. He speedily untied the other and stood up.   
Yamato slumped down to the floor as Tai's back suddenly disappeared from behind him.   
"Thanks for the warning Taichi." He said, scrambling up to his feet. He swayed uncertainly for a moment and Taichi slung an arm around his shoulders to steady him. Yamato glared at him, but there was a softer note of gratitude in the azure depths. Taichi's eyes roamed over the slender form and couldn't see any cause for immediate concern apart from an impressive gash across his right shoulder that was still oozing a little blood. The rest were just cuts and bruises that probably hurt like hell but wouldn't kill him any time soon.  
"So, how do we get out?"  
Yamato chuckled. "That's rich. The leader asking me what to do for a change. Normally I'd just down play whatever harebrained scheme you concoct."  
"Thanks." Taichi couldn't be bothered to argue. He scanned the room and his eyes lighted upon the unbolted window a few feet up the wall. He dragged over the low wooden pallet that he guessed should've served them as a bed and clambed up onto it, pulling Yamato with him.  
"Tai, what are you doing?" He asked, head spinning a little.  
Taichi grinned, remembering his cookie. "We're 'taking the first open window'."  
Meanwhile Izzy, Sora and Jyou had woken up and were attempting to assess the situation.Taichi and Yamato had disappeared, and they weren't exactly the most predictible of people who would pair off for a midnight walk and get lost. Added to the fact that Elli was also nowhere in sight and their digimon partners were still here. Izzy was running a trace on them, so it shouldn't be too much of a problem.  
Mimi was collecting breakfast in her hat and was blissfully unaware of any difficulties back at camp concerning the Houdini act.  
Hikari and Takeru were still fast asleep in the forest, cuddled together and surrounded by the mass of Digimon. Sora was hoping they'd sleep for as long as possible; she was dreading telling them that both their brothers had gone. She didn't know how they were going to take it and the last thing they needed was one of them running off. She mentally cursed the two AWOL boys and went to help Mimi.  
"I'm fine. I can walk." Yamato protested. Taichi slid his arm away rather unwillingly and started walking again. The trip down the hill had looked okay from the top, but halfway down it was steep. Trees grew at weird angles, and they kept passing things that suspiciously resembled cinema seats. Added to all that, roots tripped you up at every step. The ground was pretty soft though, Taichi reflected, having just landed in it, and he had managed to send a big puff of dust into the air. It had felt like bellyflopping onto a waterbed.  
A low chuckle rang in his ears. "And you were worried about me not being able to walk." Yamato snickered, before tripping up himself and landing next to Taichi. "Ouch. Ack. Ugh, dust in cut." He sighed, and looked at Taichi with an unnerving directness. "I feel so damn useless. You'd be back to the others in no time without me. I'm sorry, my head's spinning a little still so you kind of look funny." He giggled. Taichi helped him to his feet.  
"What do you mean, 'back to the others'?"  
"Oh. Oh yeah. I forgot." This seemed just as amusing as how Taichi looked. "They didn't get taken." He though a little. No use saying exactly what he'd heard at that moment, and he couldn't think straight anyway. Damn dizziness. "We were just bait, old chap." Another high pitched giggle. "You have no idea how strange I feel." He put a hand on each of Taichi's cheeks and forced him to look at him. "No, really. I feel like I did when we got soooo drunk after we got home that time. Remember?" Taichi suddenly couldn't breathe. He nodded shakily and Yamato released his grip. "Remember? When Mimi and Sora went all comatose and Jyou made a voodoo doll and Takeru threw up over Hikari cause he was ill and Izzy tried to wear his laptop as a hat and I fell asleep in your lap?"  
"Yeah, Yama-chan. I remember."  
"You haven't called me that for..." He scrunched up his nose with the effort. "Since that time." He blinked a little and stumbled into Taichi. "I think I'd like to sleep a little more now."   
"Nuh uh. No. You keep on walking with me until we're down this hill." Taichi knew if they stopped Yamato would never have the energy to carry on. It'd be as well to keep going until evening. Or at least til they reached the forest. He was still a bit worried about the whole bait idea.  
"I can't get any signal. Stupid damn thing!" Izzy screeched and slammed the laptop down. The others watched him with mild anxiety.   
"It was Elfimon." Hikari commented. "Those cookies made us sleepy. She must've taken 'Niichan and Yamato."   
"No offence, but why would she have only taken those two?"  
Hikari looked at Jyou in amazement, as though she couldn't believe he was that stupid.. "She only needed to take our leader to ruin the group dynamics. We're pretty stuck at the moment; we have no idea what we're going to do, right?"  
Izzy smiled at the logic. "So why take Yamato?"  
Takeru answered this one. It was almost like they'd been conferring in their sleep, Sora brooded. Strange kids. "She really enjoyed winding him up. There was that whole hate vibe going on. Or he could've just got in the way. Actually, that's more likely. As much as I love my Oniichan, he has a knack for trouble as bad as Taichi's."  
Taichi's knack for trouble could hardly be any worse. Taichi himself was heartily wishing he'd stayed put and let the others come rescue him for a change. It was raining heavily and although he'd found shelter in a convinent cave he was slightly soggy and absolutely freezing. Yamato was in no better state, however he wasn't really in the right frame of mind to notice, or care. By now the incoherency and slurring had stopped and he was ready to sleep; and sleep, and sleep. All Taichi could hear was the sound of Yamato's chattering teeth.  
He started to scout around for some twigs, straw; anything he could get a fire going with. And although he'd found a convinent cave, it was sadly lacking in the fire building department. Damn. Taichi concidered staying awake, to watch out for any attacks, and then decided against it. Even if he saw it coming there'd be absolutely nothing he could do about it, and anyhow, he needed all his strenght to get Yamato and himself through the forest.  
Pushing all his worries to the back of his mind, he curled tightly into a ball and waited for sleep to overtake him. The darkness of the cave and the distant sound of a stream started to lull him into dream.  
"Tai?" Yamato whispered softly.   
"Yeah Yama?"  
"I'm really cold." Taichi opened one eye. "Is there no fire wood?"  
"Y'know, you're actually making sense again. Congrats."  
Yamato grimaced. "Yeah, well. My head was spinning a little. Did I make a fool out of myself? What did I say?" He looked worried.  
"Oh, only that you thought that I was the best leader in the whole wide world who was always right and that you'd love to see Sora naked." Taichi teased.  
"Okay, I know I didn't say that." Yamato said drowsily. He shivered a little. Taichi rolled his eyes and got up.   
"Whatcha doing?" Yamato asked, but so sleepily he didn't sound like he really cared one way or the other. In fact, he didn't even protest when Taichi's arms circled around his waist; he merely cuddled closer into the warmth.  
Takeru was getting used to waking up like this. He liked opening his eyes and seeing Hikari's little face next to him, all innocent and defenceless in sleep. He liked having a few moments to stroke her hair off her face, and a few precious minutes to kiss her nose or her forehead before getting up and becoming a fighter of evil.  
Hikari also enjoyed the first few moments of the day. She also liked waking up beside Takeru. She liked the way he was more gentle and sweet when he didn't realise she was awake. It took all her self control to not say something when he kissed her cheek; to not kiss him back. She just wasn't sure if he saw her as a little sister or not.  
Jyou tried not to see the cute little scene going on before his eyes, a view shared by the other three. Surprisingly, neither Taichi nor Yamato had seemed at all bothered by it, and it would've made more sense for them to be extremely protective of their sibling. But no, they pretended they didn't notice.  
Sora started to fry the fish. She wasn't as worried about the boys as she had been before. Izzy had located them in a cave about a day's walk away, and the idea was that they would have a good breakfast and set out to join them. After all, they should meet up in the middle after a few hours or so. So she was concentrating on gathering up the camp and setting a good pace.  
Mimi had already packed everything into bags, including Taichi's and Yamato's stuff, and Izzy was trying to determine who should get which extra load. It was mind numbingly boring, but she stayed to listen to him.  
Izzy took this as a good sign.  
Yamato woke up feeling lousy. His head felt as though a bus had smashed into it, his arm throbbed and he could feel the muscles in his back freezing up. It wasn't worth opening his eyes to look at the network of cut and bruises he could feel tingling across his skin like a map of the underground. But at least he wasn't cold.  
That was weird. He shouldn't be warm. He also shouldn't have someone's arms round him. The matter of whose's arms they were was also worrying him. He opened one cautious eye. And stared straight into a deep brown one.  
Taichi had woken up a little while before. To be totally honest, he hadn't remembered how he had come to be holding Yamato for a little while, and when he had he hadn't wanted to wake him.  
They stared at each other for a second in total silence. Not everyday you wake up like this, Yamato considered.  
The best way was to play it cool, Taichi decided. "Morning. Hope you're a little warmer now. Can I have my arm back?"  
Yamato rolled away a little, suddenly missing the heat and security Taichi had provided. As soon as that thought flickered across his mind he pushed it away hastily.  
Damn, that was cool. Taichi mocked himself. Really impressive. They sat up and regarded each other.   
"How do you feel?" Taichi asked. Oh, what conversation, he muttered to himeslf.  
"Okay."  
"Up to walking?"  
"I guess." Yamato studied the worry etched in Taichi's face. That's for me, he marvelled, someone actually is concerned about me.  
Yep, he's better. Taichi felt a slight pang of disappointment, knowing how strange it was for Yamato to have been reliant on anyone, let alone him. He pushed it away, feeling guilty.   
"Well."  
"Well." Yamato repeated. They looked at each other.  
Taichi grinned and without thinking, leant forward and kissed Yamato on the lips gently. Realising exactly what he was doing, he pulled away equally swiftly, going bright red.  
He scrambled to his feet. "I..uh..I'm sorry." He muttered. Yamato stared up at him in complete shock. "I really didn't mean to...I..ummm...but...oh, just forget it ever happened."  
Yamato grabbed his wrist. "An explanation perhaps?" He asked, the coolness returning to his voice. Taichi slumped down beside him.  
"Great. Now you hate me again."  
"I didn't ever hate you. I just...enjoy disagreeing with you, kay?"  
"You didn't hate me?" Taichi's astonishment washed across his face.  
"No." Taichi looked pleased for all of two seconds.  
"Well, then, I really screwed it up now."  
"Just a little." The sarcasm flooded back. Yamato couldn't keep a little of the hurt he felt out of his inflection. 'I really didn't mean to' swum around his head in an angry shark state. And just when he'd started to feel... no. He didn't feel anything for this idiot sitting beside him. Never. That knock on the head was more serious than he thought.  
Taichi felt like crying. He had absolutely wrecked any chance of friendship with the one person he had been pretty much fantasizing about for the last year. He just wanted to run his fingers through the tawny silk hair, to stroke his pale skin, and to gaze deep into his sapphire eyes. But it wasn't going to happen. He hadn't even kissed him properly and he had blown it.  
Taichi looked like he was about to cry, Yamato realised. He mentally cursed himself for his sharpness. "Tai, don't, okay? I don't deal well with tears." This prompted Taichi to try and laugh, which made him choke. He leant his head against Yamato's shoulder as his giggles and gagging subsided.  
Taichi looked up at Yamato and decided that, seeing as it was already over, he might as well get it over with. "As soon as we leave the cave we return to normal. Okay?" He said, and hugged Yamato tightly.  
Yamato nodded gravely.   
"I am sorry, Yama-chan." Taichi said, gazing into the blueness as he'd always dreamed of doing. This was a dream in itself.  
Yamato's eyes slanted a little at the corners and his breathing deepened. Taichi could feel him tense in his arms and so he began to pull away. Then he thought, sod it, and gave into to impulse which was screaming out to kiss him again.  
Yamato could feel Taichi's lips fluttering on his own, could feel his teeth nibbling at his lower lip. It felt...right. The kiss deepened, and Yamato circled Taichi's neck with his arms, drawing them closer. He could feel hot flames glittering down his spine where Taichi's fingertips grazed the skin. Their tongues battled together until Taichi remembered he needed to breathe.  
Yamato sighed as they broke apart. "Yep. That was one hell of an explanation."  
"I think I love you." Taichi mumbled.  
Yamato grinned. "Thanks for the sentiment, and as corny as that sounded, I think I do too. But lets not go back to normal when we leave the cave, 'kay?" He peppered kisses over Tai's face and neck with a newfound playfulness. He was with his Taichi, as he'd always wanted to be, if only he'd admitted to himself what he wanted.   
"I'd have to stay here forever if we had to." Taichi breathed huskily. He looked into his Yama chan's wonderful saphire eyes, stroked his hair and nuzzled the soft cheek. It was exactly how he'd imagined it, minus the coldness and damp, and the blood, cuts and bruises that adorned his seraph. "Mind you, that might not be such a bad thing...." He grinned and pulled Yamato into another deep kiss.   
The others watched from the cave entrance; Mimi, Sora, Jyou and Izzy slack jawed in absolute amazement.  
Takeru turned to Hikari and smiled. "Well, that took some time, didn't it?" She smiled back.  
"I think we have to thank Elfimon a little. Right after we've kicked some digi butt..." Takeru decided it was high time he got a little action, as he was pretty sick of his brother getting it all. So he kissed Hikari. Not as deeply or as passionately as their brothers, but still an unspoken pact of devotion was created.  
Mimi, Sora, Jyou and Izzy turned. This was slightly more predictable, but still pretty darn weird. So, Izzy considered, as it was a weird day... Mimi kissed him.  
Sora looked at Jyou and another unspoken pact was made. No way, Never.  
So everyone was happy. Especially the brunette with hair the size of Tokyo who was holding a dream in his arms and tasting an angel.  
And the self proclaimed cool one, the blonde dream angel, was in absolute heaven. Who knew getting beaten up could feel this good?  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Argh! It ends up all fluffy in the end! To quote another digific writer: "Boy, that sucked." I guess this serves me write for having a storyline but getting too damn impatient to finish it properly. I don't think there's a sequal in there, but if you want some more, gimme reasons! Kiit_Marlowe@Yahoo.com  
In fact that was hardly even a Yaoi story.....Next time, I'm going for a lemon or sommat. But Tai and Yama are so sweet together... : ) 


End file.
